


Impossible Just Means Try Harder

by katychan666



Series: #SaveShadowhunters [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Asmodaddy is here to help us, I'm sad you guys, M/M, crackfic, idk - Freeform, keep your heads up, like really, we'll win, we've got this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec asks Asmodeus for help to save their show! He's not ready to back down, always keeping the faith. Magnus as well! They *will* save the show!Crackfic again ya'll.





	Impossible Just Means Try Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Never lose hope, guys!  
> I'm trying to hold my chin up, but it's hard. I've been bawling my eyes out for a while now. It sucks.  
> But keep the faith ;). Writing this made me feel a bit better so I hope it cheers up someone as well.

Alec was pissed. Beyond pissed as he was sitting in the couch of Magnus' living room and was sharpening his blade, ready to fight someone. Oh, yes. He looked over to his bow and quiver that were resting next to him and he then took in a deep breath as he put the blade away and rubbed his palms together, blowing into them and he then sighed. Alec then grinned in a very, very evil way and he then nodded to himself. Oh, someone was getting their ass kicked that day. He had already contacted both Jace and Izzy and they were going to _attack_! The people who stood in a way of their happiness, make them do what so many people wanted a reality.

_A fourth season._

Alec shuddered when he remembered reading the statement and he was so angry that he could spit. Ugh, he hadn’t been this angry in a long time; not even when Clary something fucked up on a mission. No, no. This was completely different and he then felt anger bubbling up somewhere deep within him. “Shadowhunters _must_ come to an end my ass,” grumbled Alec under his breath and then gritted his teeth when he felt his chest tightening.

Yes. Besides anger, there was a deep dread somewhere deep within him; made it hard to breathe at times. And he found himself to be fighting back the tears many, many times. He felt as if he had disappointment so many people. But he knew it wasn’t his fault.

“What a bunch of assholes,” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes, turning around when he heard someone stepping inside of the living room and his heart broke when he saw fresh tear trails on Magnus’ cheeks, his makeup all smudged and Alec shook his head. Oh, now, he was definitely going to hurt someone badly! For making his Magnus cry like this.

“ _It is not possible for this version of the show to be continued,_ ” said Magnus, quoting the letter he had been reading and he just shook his head, then narrowed his eyes when he saw that Alec was sharpening up his another blade and he cocked his head to the side.

“Don’t listen to them. Izzy, Jace and I will take care of this,” announced Alec and gripped his Seraph blade. “Make them pay!”

“Alexander,” said Magnus and was able to chuckle despite the tears in his eyes. “What exactly are you planning on doing?” he asked, amused and Alec smiled when he saw his reflection in the blade, his eyes going to his boyfriend, who was slowly coming closer to him and Alec shrugged.

“Bringing back our show,” said Alec and put the other blade away, Magnus snorting and he then finally sat down next to Alec, shaking his head, Alec ignoring his own feeling of dread and tightness in his chest. “I’ll go fight them,” he then announced and a sad laughter left Magnus’ mouth, who managed a little, tiny smile after all.

“You’re hilarious, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and placed his head on top of Alec’s shoulder, who tightened and then tightened the hold around his blade and swallowed thickly as he was trying to stay calm. “Still, in a moment like this, you continue making me laugh. I love you for that,” said Magnus and looked up, Alec feeling choked up and he bowed his head down, allowing the Seraph blade to fall onto the floor.

“Yeah, well,” whispered Alec. “I need to do something,” stammered Alec and shook his head. “I can’t just sit here and do _nothing,_ ” whispered the hunter and shook his head. “I mean we’ve done so much already and it wasn’t enough,” stammered Alec and felt his lower lip shaking. “I need to-”

“Keep fighting, yes,” said Magnus with a sad smile. “I’m not losing hope, I just need a… moment. To breathe and gather my strength back,” he then added and Alec bit into his lower lip and he nodded. Yes, he needed to do that too. He needed some _rest_ , he had been online, Tweeting, donating money… for two months now and it had taken a toll on him. He wasn’t going to lie. “We’ve got this, Alexander. We’ll come back even stronger and attack with full force. We’ll win,” whispered Magnus and Alec held his hand.

“Yeah,” said Alec and pressed his lips together, swallowing back his tears.

“And it’s okay to feel sad, Alexander, to cry. Let out those emotions of frustration. I surely have,” said Magnus and sniffled, Alec looking his way and he bowed his head down, his hair falling over his face and Magnus lifted himself up, placing a hand on top of Alec’s back, slowly rubbing it and he felt his stomach twisting when he felt Alec’s back and shoulders lightly shaking, little sniffles and sobs being heard and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“It’s not fair,” whispered Alec.

“No, it’s not,” said Magnus and pulled Alec closer to him, pressing a kiss on top of his head and Alec cried harder. “I know it seems hopeless, but impossible just means try harder, right?” asked Magnus with a small smile and Alec slowly looked up, wiping away his tears and he slowly nodded, kissing his boyfriend softly, feeling his heart twisting again. He didn’t want their story to end quite yet. There was so much adventures they needed to be a part of.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” said Alec with a sad voice and then looked at his Seraph blades. “So I guess it’s a no for us attacking them for real?” asked Alec with a clear disappointment in his voice and Magnus had to laugh.

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” said Magnus and gently rubbed Alec’s back again. “You’re adorable when you’re mad,” he then added with amusement in his voice and Alec managed a little smile and shrugged, biting his lips again and he had to look down again, because he was on the verge of tears and he shook his head. Lashing out on people was far easier than to be dealing with these feelings and he let out a sad sigh.

“Ugh,” said Alec and leaned against Magnus, feeling like he had just hit rock bottom, but he was sure he was going to be able to pick himself up. Besides, after every storm, there came sunshine, so his hope wasn’t going away. “You’re right, we won’t give up,” whispered Alec and Magnus gave him a little smile, nodding.

“We don’t know giving up,” said Magnus with a wink. “We’re fighters,” said Magnus, Tweeting that out as well and he then looked at Alec, who sniffled, nodding and he huffed under his breath.

“Yeah,” said Alec and then pulled out his phone. “Gotta let Izzy and Jace know our mission isn’t happening,” said Alec and then started cracking up when he heard Izzy’s and Jace’s responds, Magnus looking over his shoulder and he had to grin as well. Oh, those two were missed off as well, it was hilarious. And it kept him motivated, in a way. “Maybe we could ask Asmodeus for help.”

“My dad?!”

“Well, yes, he went to that comic on and was hanging out with fans,” said Alec and tapped his mouth with his fingers. “Maybe a visit from Asmodaddy would get those people signing the right papers,” said Alec and started cracking up when he imagined the looks on their faces.

“Alexander,” said Magnus, horrified. “Never call my father like that again,” he said and Alec frowned.

“Why not? It’s what almost what half of the fandom calls him,” said Alec and shrugged.

“Oh my God,” whispered Magnus and hid his face into his palms.

Suddenly, a portal opened next to them and Asmodeus stepped through it. “You’ve called for me?” asked Asmodeus with a smirk on his face and looked over at his son and his boyfriend. Alec’s eyes widened, while Magnus’ jaw dropped.

“Dad?!”

“ _Daddy,_ ” said Asmodeus and waggled his eyebrows, Magnus shuddering when he heard Asmodeus say that and he then looked at his future son in law. “What can I do?” he then asked the hunter, who got an excited grin on his face.

Asmodeus and Alec started talking about some strategies of _how_ to get the show back, but Magnus quickly meddled in. “No way in _hell,_ ” said Magnus. “Just showing _support_ is enough, dad!” he then grumbled and Asmodeus and Alec looked at each other.

“He’s always been like this, you know?” asked Asmodeus with offended voice. “Never wants my help,” he stated bitterly. “Never comes to visit his dear old dad. Nothing! He didn’t even stay for dinner I prepared last time he visited Edom. Truly heartless at times,” he said and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Dad-”

“Magnus! Let your father help us!” said Alec, scolding his boyfriend and then gave Asmodeus a much deserved hug, who happily grinned.

“Yes but not in the ways you were discussing before,” said Magnus, horrified.

Alec and Asmodeus looked at each other and shrugged. “Very well,” said Asmodeus and sat down next to Magnus, pinching his cheeks. “Now, my adorable son,” he said proudly and Alec was laughing next to him. He felt better already. “How about I share some baby pictures of you with the fandom? You think that would keep them motivated?” asked Asmodeus and shared a few of pictures like that on Twitter, making Magnus’ jaw dropped.

“What? You’re-”

“It’s working!” said Alec happily. “People’s spirits are up!” he said happily as he was saving the photos on his phone, laughing.

“Alexander!”

“What? You were adorable.”

“But-”

“Smile, Maggy,” said Asmodeus and quickly snapped a picture with his son and then shared it with the rest of the world, Magnus just sitting there dumbfounded. Just what exactly did Alexander do now? Well, at least people were motivated now. _But at what cost?_

“Stop pouting,” said Alec and kissed Magnus, wiping the pout away and then winked. “Now stop stalling and help us,” he said and Magnus nodded, joining in the fight once more and kept smiling. Yes, the fight was nowhere near the end.

They were going to win!


End file.
